


Overthinking It

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pouting Skids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids has been many places, knows many things, and can do many things... Making rice balls isn't one of those things he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthinking It

Skids was a great many things: warrior, theoretician, a fast learner, a mech of many talents. But if it was one thing he was not, it was a rice ball maker. He stared at the perfect white ball in his hands, about to smirk in victory… until a clump of it fell off. The theoretician huffed in irritation, giving a few grumbled curses before tossing it over his shoulder like the last several attempts.

Swerve expected him to make half a dozen of these? He couldn't even make one! Skids crossed his arms, glaring at the pot of sticky rice as if the whole situation was its fault. He couldn’t understand it; he never had such a problem making other kinds of food before, so why should rich balls be so fragging hard? He heaved a deep sigh and scooped up another mass into his hands, frowning deeply at the small grains that stuck to his hands. Great, he'd be cleaning this gunk off of him for weeks!

"Primus help me…" He mumbled, although he doubted Primus knew how to do this either; pulling his hands apart to look at the perfect mass which fell apart half a moment later. Skids threw his hands up, sending the rice everywhere behind him and groaned in frustration, kicking the pot away from himself. His legs re-crossed and his arms did the same as he glared at the pot now halfway across his room.

“Why did he ask me to do this!?” Skids grumbled like a pouting sparkling, “I can do anything but this!” He kept glaring at the object, his sensors turned off to the sound of the door opening behind him. There was a long pause, in which he finally felt the presence of another behind him. Skids sighed, arms uncrossing as he turned to look over his shoulder at his small lover. 

"This isn’t even remotely funny," Skids said straight away, frowning deeply when all Swerve did was laugh harder at the large pile of rice that had accumulated some ways behind him. The bartender looked a bit tired after his long shift, but he still held a warm smile to his face, just one of the many things Skids loved about him. However, he felt irritation as Swerve covered his big mouth with a hand to stifle his mirth. Swerve would’ve been laughing so hard by now if not for that fact that Skids would’ve yanked him over to him with his grappling hook.

"Come here," He rumbled, causing his small lover to take a deep breath and slowly walk over to him. Swerve was still smiling though, a case of energon drinks in his hands. Skids took the basket from him, setting it down to the side so that there wouldn’t be any distractions. Skids smiled and dragged him down into his lap.

"So, I take it the rice balls didn't go well?" Swerve bit his bottom lip as all his lover replied with was a grumble.

"You’re trying to torture me," He sighed, holding Swerve in one arm as he sat on his crossed legs. “I hope you know that.”

"I just asked you to make some rice balls."

"Yeah… but I've never been good with these fragging things…" He frowned as Swerve gave another giggle. As much as he loved to hear him laugh, it was less appealing when it was directed at his failures to do something that should have been uncomplicated and easy.

"You're just overthinking it."

"Hmmm…" Skids hummed in reply, elbow resting on his knee, jaw sitting on his palm. Swerve sighed, kissing his cheek, as if to appease him. It did. Skids chuckled, raising up to place a kiss on the top of his helm, his arm falling onto his lap from where he'd been using it to support his chin. “I’d be irritated, but you’re too cute to get mad at.”

“I know,” Swerve laughed. “Besides, it’s not like you could stay mad at me for long.” He said while draping his arms around Skids’ neck, and pulled him down to press their foreheads together. Skids joined in with his lover’s laughter with his own, wrapping his other arm around him as well.

“Hmm, love you," Skids smiled and kissed the top of his helm once more.

Swerve smiled right back at him, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because making rice balls is actually pretty hard for people who've never done it, and Skids and Swerve are cute together and deserve more love together.


End file.
